


Priestly's Pesto Art Masterpost

by punkascas (earlwyn)



Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Digital Art, Holding Hands, M/M, Sandwiches, idk what else to tag this with, it's just priestly and cas being ridic cute together ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlwyn/pseuds/punkascas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital art for amazinmango's awesome and adorable DCBB 2015 <i>Priestly's Pesto</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Priestly's Pesto Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Priestly's Pesto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247323) by [amazinmango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinmango/pseuds/amazinmango). 



> Huge thanks to [amazinmango](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinmango/pseuds/amazinmango) for writing the fic in the first place, and for the very enthusiastic flailing over art drafts, and for generally just being the best kind of writer a girl could ask to work with. You're a f*cking peach, dude. Much love. 
> 
> Done primarily in Photoshop CS5 with some random tweaks in GIMP because who even knows.

 

* * *

 


End file.
